1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shift control device that allows the rider (user) to selectively regulate the bicycle shift control device between two different sets of the operating positions.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, control devices for braking and/or shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
Currently, there are many types of bicycle shift control devices being installed on bicycles. Some bicycle shift control devices are cable operated shifting devices, while others are electrical shifting devices. In some cases, two shift levers are used for shifting, e.g., one for upshifting and one for downshifting. However, in some cases a single shift lever is used for both upshifting and downshifting. In any event, shift control devices are often designed for a specific number of gear shift operations. This is especially the case for mechanical (e.g., cable operated) shift control devices that have an indexing arrangement for positively engaging a selected gear. However, typically, with shift control devices that have an indexing arrangement, the shift control device can only be used with drive trains with a particular number of gears. In other words, indexing types of shift control devices are made for shifting between a particular number of gears. Thus, if, for example, the rider changes from a drive train with two front sprockets to a drive train with three front sprockets, then the rider will need to change the shift control device to match the new drive train.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shift control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.